


Geraldine's Routiene

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Series: Secret life of the RED Engineer [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bartender Cheavy, Burlesque Dancer Femgie, Cheavy is a sugar daddy holy shit, F/M, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie is a mild mannered RED engineer, but she's got some problems. Her brother is a disabled Veteran, her daughter is in a boarding school, so she's loosing all of her pay checks rapidly. So the poor gal has to find a way to get extra money in her pocket.</p><p>She somehow finds a nearby Burlesque club that is hiring dancers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geraldine's Routiene

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a slut for this paring holyshit.

Marie hated putting herself on display like this. The corsets, glitz, glamor, lingerie......

But it was the only way to get extra money for herself that didn't involve background checks. Hell, the pay was even good, and that wasn’t including extra tips she made either. The Burlesque club was flexible with her schedule, and she was a popular dancer, so when she'd come back during breaks and ceasefires, business was always booming. A win-win situation.

Currently she was dancing her signature number: Geraldine’s Routine. The track was a cover of the song by Tape five that she recorded with the band so she could lip sync as well as dance. Besides, this song allowed her to interact with one of the bartenders there. He was a huge man with very large muscles and greying hair, and of course the only one to willingly volunteer with the heavy-set dancer. The others simply didn't want to. Anyway, he came onto the stage with the beginning of the song as the character Romeo, and she played the part of Geraldine the stripper gal who could shake it like nobody’s business. With the pin-up esque outfit she was in, he'd pick her up and swing her around with a few moves in a swing style routine with that distinct Burlesque flair, and her sexy little underthings would be shown to the crowd. Of course, this routine led to the formation of their aliases that everyone always asked to see on the stage together. Needless to say, every single customer loved seeing this dancer next to a man who made her look absolutely tiny and the tips for both of them grew exponentially. Though someone always paid Marie quite a few hundred dollars in neatly rolled wads of cash every night she danced and they always had little notes attached to the rubber band that held them together telling her how amazing she was as a dancer.

After the final number of the night, ‘Romeo’ was taking inventory on the cash drawer for the bar, as well as liquor amounts, meanwhile, Marie was de-costuming herself and taking out her colored contact for her right eye. When she was done, she went down to the bar since it was her night to close the club. “Hey darlin. Still doin inventory I see.” She laughed, taking a seat near him at the bar and setting her personal costume bag on the floor by her feet.

In reply, he uttered a deep, husky laugh, “Evening Lil’ red. And yeh, Inventory is a bitch, but it's necessary. Though, I'd rather be doing something else.” The pet name ‘Romeo’ gave her stemmed from her affinity for the color red, and her petite size compared to him. Hearing it uttered in his deep voice never failed to send a shiver down her spine and color to her cheeks, especially with his voice all deep, rumbly, and with just enough rasp to make a gal melt into a puddle at his feet. Blushing, Marie looked at the huge, burly bartender, “O-oh?” She asked, swallowing hard.

He just nodded, “Didja get the note for tonight?” He asked with a grin, loving the way her eyes widened in realization. “You're sendin ‘em?” Marie asked, voice full of awe.

“Yeh, sure am Lil’ Red. You're one of the hottest and most popular dames here. Well, hottest in my opinion. But I figured you could use a lil somethin more than just a nice tip. Especially in that sexy little number for our dance.” He purred, emphasizing the fact that she was his, even if it was for a dance. Marie turned impossibly bright in her cheeks and squirmed upon the stool. This earned her another deep, raspy chuckle and he came out from behind the bar and behind her, spinning the dancer around to face him. Leaning in to her ear, “Howsabout I take ya home Lil’ Red? You look positively delicious an’ this big bad wolf is starvin somethin fierce~” he purred huskily, relishing in her gasp and further squirming as he traced the letters of his name with his finger on the sensitive skin of her thigh; H. U. N. T. E. R.

So that was the name of the elusive bartender. Not that Marie was complaining. Unable to trust her voice in order to actually speak and not get tongue tied, she just nodded, biting her deep crimson painted lip. “Good. Now, be a good little gal an’ go put on whatever you wear under your dress for our number. I wanna see what it is~”

Marie eagerly leapt up from the chair and hurriedly went to go put the undergarments on, planning to put her shorts and t-shirt over it. Though she didn't quite get that far since he showed up to the dressing room with something in his hand right as she was sliding her panties on. “Well, well well, what is this delicious treat I see before me? All wrapped up in pretty lace and even tastier looking than I thought~”

“Th-thank you S-sir...” She stammered, blushing hard once more. Hunter approached the dancer with a low, amused chuckle, “A dame that shows off her body for a livin is blushin at a lil flirting. Who knew? Now, stop right there with those panties.” He grinned, then showed her what he had in his hand, two golf ball sized silver balls, “What a-are those for?”

“These, Doll, are to warm up your pretty little pussy before we get to my place. Sit on the table sweetheart.”   
“O-oh....” Her cheeks seemed permanently red by now as she carefully slid onto the sturdy table, looking away from him.

Warm fingers slid the delicate panties down her stocking-clad legs and off one ankle before spreading her thighs and pulling her ass forward just a bit. A huge finger slid into her, and the bartender was pleased to find that she was already quite damp. “All I did was do a bit of talkin and youse like this already~? Naughty, naughty Lil’ Red~” came that deep baritone purr and more molten heat pooled deep within her as continued working her open and she gasped. “Such a tight little snatch. I can only imagine how good it'll feel around my cock~”

When he felt she was prepped enough, he pulled out his finger, licking it off and grinning hungrily at how sweet she tasted, relishing in the way she shivered at the action, then he slowly slid each ball in, cooing praises at her as she squirmed, wanting more, but not quite used to the feeling. “Now that those are in, Howsabout I show you a little surprise?” He asked, pulling out a grey and white remote, then turned it on low. Marie gasped and clutched at the table, letting out a soft whine-like moan as the toys suddenly began buzzing away deep inside her.

“Goddamn doll, that's a gorgeous sight to look at~” he grinned, sliding her panties back on her body and helping her onto her wobbly legs, fighting to keep his composure at the small sounds she made as her body made the vibrators shift inside her cunt. When she was somewhat up, he gave her a spare shirt of his to cover up in and put it on her. “Perfect. Now, let's get ya to my car so I can continue to play with you.” Marie blushed hard and nodded, leaning against him heavily, and Hunter chuckled at the way the garment nearly swallowed her and naturally hung teasingly off of one of those freckled shoulders, then helped her into her short heels and grabbed her duffel bag and took her to his huge ass truck.

  
His huge Ford sat next to her beat up, four-door Toyota in front of the employee’s entrance. “That yours dollface?” The giant man asked, looking highly unimpressed at the beat up car that looked so tiny next to his huge vehicle.

She sighed, “Y-yessir.” The poor car was old, but it was easy to maintain and every part she knew how to fix. “That won't do. A pretty dame like you should be rollin in style. But, that's an issue for another day.” He decided. Opening the passenger door, he lifted her into the leather seat chuckling at the small, surprised squeak she made as he lifted her up easily. “Get comfortable while I set this in the back and climb in.” Hunter mused in a tone of voice that left little room for objection on her part.


End file.
